Una jodida tarde entre hermanos
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Dave es descubierto usando ropa de mujer y su hermano usará métodos infalibles para descubrir por qué. Lemon y feo summary. BroxDave.


Las mejillas del menor se colorearon. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba evidentemente molesto.

― Ya no fastidies.

Dave sacó una lata de gaseosa de la heladera, abriéndola y tratando de no pensar en la observación de su hermano.

― No molesto, digo cosas que, irónicamente, no quieres escuchar.

― No, no quiero ― Aceptó el rubio.

― Deberías... no es muy cool que te vayas siempre con tu mejor amigo, ya ni siquiera estás en la casa.

― Mira, no quiero escuchar esas mierdas nada geniales. Es como escuchar a una madre en las novelas dándoles un sermón a sus familiares idiotas mientras el resto es todo drama y no sé qué. No quiero oírte hoy.

― Estás de mal humor. ¿Es porque tu amigo te canceló? ― Se burló el más grande.

― No.

Dave suspiró, apoyándose contra la mesa para observar la televisión y, lo que era más importante, darle la espalda a su hermano. Apoyó el pecho en la mesa y estiró el brazo, alcanzando el paquete abierto de papas fritas que había abierto el otro. Observó la película que estaban dando en pantalla, pero como ya la había visto no le prestó mucha atención.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió un dedo repasando el contorno de su pantalón.

― ¿Por qué usas ropa interior de mujer?

Los colores subieron al rostro del menor, pero intentó disimularlo. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué se había olvidado de ponerse un cinturón? De haberlo hecho, se hubiera ahorrado el momento incómodo.

― Bro, lo saqué de tu cajón ― Miente para molestarlo ― Deberías dejar de guardarte este tipo de cosas...

― ¿Porque mi hermanito, el que siempre me sigue como su genial ejemplo, me quiere copiar hasta en los fetiches? Y, hey, esto no es mío, no mientas. ― Lo interrumpió mientras tiraba de la prenda color rojo frambuesa, escuchando el ruidito que hizo el menor cuando soltó el elástico.

Dave se encontró sin escapatoria. Intentó subirse a la mesa y huir sin dar explicaciones, para luego pensar en alguna escusa irónicamente creíble.

Sin embargo, no llegó así de lejos.

Debía recordar que su hermano era mejor qué él.

― ¿Ya te querés ir? ―Preguntó con voz divertida, agarrándolo del trasero para evitar que se fuera.

―Ya deja de molestar. Me encantaría quedarme a discutir las razones del por qué es incómodo que tus manos pasen más tiempo en mi culo que en el de una mujer, porque en serio, es sábado. Deberías estar haciendo algo más.

― ¿Cómo qué? Sí, lo siento, suelo hacer las cosas al revés ―Le respondió, dándole un apretón― Pero es más sencillo tocarte y después confesar putos sentimientos gays y esas cosas que no son muy geniales, ¿No crees?

― Solo creo que deberías dejar de hacer esto...

― ¿Esto qué? ―Preguntó, volviendo a manosear el trasero de su hermano― Ah, eso, ¿No?

― S-sí.

Dave se acostó lentamente en la mesa. Su cuerpo cedía ante el más mínimo toque y estaba muy nervioso para darle una patada e irse. Además, últimamente su hermano hacía esto con frecuencia, por lo que debía esperar a que la broma terminara y se fuera a molestar a otra parte.

Su hermano lo soltó y antes de poder levantarse volvió a sentir como lo tocaba, esta vez rodeándole la cintura.

― ¿Qué cara...?

― Estoy haciendo que no te veas como una puta.

La respuesta lo desconcertó un poco, mas pronto entendió a lo que se refería. Su hermano le estaba poniendo su propio cinturón para evitar que otro viera sus interiores.

― No me veo como una puta, no es mi asunto si tú ves como fetiche ciertas cosas que en realidad son extrañas. ―Bufó Dave, molestándose un poco por cómo lo llamó.

Las manos grandes del mayor se posaron en las caderas del chico, presionándolo contra la punta de la madera dura de la mesa.

― ¿Quieres decir que soy fetichista o el hecho de que uses ropa femenina es extraño y lo admites? ¿Mmh? ―Suspiró― A veces creo que los smuppets te dieron una idea homosexual y te pido mil disculpas, pero no es eso lo que pretendía con mi irónico estilo de decoración y demases.

―Vete al demonio. Tu "decoración", como le llamas a esa mierda irónica que con mi nivel inferior de visión para ver ese tipo de extrañeces no puedo entender del todo, no me dio esa imagen gay que solo tienes tú. En serio. La nariz de esas cosas parecen penes. ¿Y qué hay con esos culos gigantes? Okay, es completamente gay.

La única respuesta que escuchó Dave fue la risa de su hermano.

―Supongo que algún día lo entenderás...

El mayor se alejó, sentándose en una de las sillas en frente de él. Cerca del televisor, para poder seguir viendo esa estúpida película que había visto cientos de veces con John. A ese chico sí que le gustaban las películas malas.

―...después de todo, somos muy parecidos.

El más chico se encogió de hombros, acostándose en la mesa como si se tratara de su propia cama. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, levantando un poco su cuerpo al flexionar los brazos y sostener su cabeza con las manos para poder ver bien la malísima película.

Bueno, no era tan mala.

― ¿Parecido en qué sentido? ―Preguntó con curiosidad, mirándolo de reojo.

― No te voy a decir.

― No hace falta que te hagas el misterioso. Eso no es cool. Ni irónico. Es estúpido y no tiene sentido. ―Argumentó.

―Es irónico y si tiene sentido, para mí...

―Entonces dime el puto sentido.

―Te lo diré si me dices por qué llevas ropa interior de mujer. Y, wow, de marca fina. Esas cosas no son baratas... ―Se burló.

El rojo del menor se profundizó bastante. Clavó la vista en la pantalla, ignorando lo que dijo.

―Hey, dime... ―Insistió el otro, pokeándole el costado. No le gustaba la forma en la que el más chico lo ignoraba.

Y Dave volvió a ignorarlo. No contestaría esa pregunta con facilidad. De hecho, se negaba a hacerlo.

―Dave... ―Lo siguió molestando.

Pero al darse cuenta que no iba a lograr nada molestándolo como solo toques, decidió subir el nivel de su grandiosísima forma de joder.

Porque, bueno, sí, la película era muy mala.

Aburrida.

Malísima.

Algo tenía que hacer para no caer en esa monotonía de colores vivientes y muy malos.

Dave sintió como el dedo de su hermano se desviaba a su pecho. Intentó no prestarle atención, como hacía con todas las putas bromas que le hacía éste.

Sin embargo, le era muy difícil ignorarlo cuando el dedo se presionaba contra su pezón.

No, no debía ceder ahora. Era la ley de quien molesta y de quien no hace nada. El primero que se cansa, pierde. Entonces gana el Strider más poderoso.

Pero el dedo continuaba moviéndose, haciendo redondeles y tirando sin nada de disimulo.

La cara de Dave era la viva expresión de un póker face. Ese era su objetivo, su irónica estrategia.

No obstante, sabía que había perdido cuando su cuerpo reaccionó solo, calentándose sin querer. Todo él se ponía duro y sofocante dentro de la ropa. El jean se volvía muy apretado y la mesa dura no ayudaba en nada. Solo hacía que doliera, y eso conllevaba a la necesidad.

Hace tiempo que le pasaba esto. Su hermano no se daba cuenta qué tan lejos llevaba sus putas bromas, y eso le jodía en sobremanera. Terminar a pajas en el baño no eran lindas formas de pasar los sábados a la noche.

Además... ¿Cómo no calentarse? Tantos fetiches juntos... a Dave le gustaban los fetiches. Demasiado. Y tener a tu hermano toqueteándote (incesto, oh, sí) mientras miras una película basura y aburrida (arriba de la mesa, más detalles para destacar) y ni contemos el vergonzoso momento al instante posterior en el que él descubrió que le gustaba usar ropa interior de mujer. (¿Hace falta resaltar los fetiches? Porque Dave no podía dejar de pensar en ello y en miles de cosas más).

― ¿Entonces no me vas a decir?

― ¿Por qué debería decirte? ―Le respondió con tranquilidad solo aparentada.

― ¿Eso es un desafío o es que eres terriblemente terco?

El de anteojos redondos estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse, si no fuera porque tenía un gran problema ahí abajo. Por supuesto, su hermano no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sus bromas le ocasionaban.

Por la puta, era un adolecente. El otro debería como mínimo considerar que se excitaría hasta por lo más insulso. Pero no. Cuando quería, el rubio más grande podía ser un completo idiota.

― Ni es un desafío ni soy terco. ¿Es que nunca te das cuenta? ―Bufó― Es como si toda tu magnificencia irónica se convierta en ignorancia completamente imbécil cuando se trata de temas de acoso. En serio, ¿Qué diría mamá? Digo, si ella se pasara más tiempo en casa. Porque, en serio, búscate una novia, no soy tu puta.

Después de decir todo aquello, se avergonzó. A veces, las cosas que suenan bien en la cabeza solo te dejan mal parado en la realidad.

Odiaba cuando eso ocurría.

― ¿Acoso? ¿Novia? ¿Puta? Hey, para con las cosas sentimentales, Blancanieves. ―Le contestó― Solo estoy intentando complacer un rato a mi querido y princeso hermano. ¿No puedo? ―Dijo, esforzándose en tratar de no reírse.

― Santa mierda y todos los santos con enfermedades terminales. ¿Sabes, bro? Prefiero irme a mi cuarto a seguir con mi historieta en vez de dejarme toquetear mientras miro la película más mala de todo el extensísimo y puto universo.

― Y en cuanto a lo de puta, eso se te nota desde leguas. Apostaría lo que quieras a que estás bien duro. ―Habló como si fuera parte de la conversación normal.

Dave sentía sus mejillas arder. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero tampoco podía ponerse en evidencia, y mucho menos ahora que el otro lo había mencionado, por lo que tragó saliva y apretó las piernas, limitándose a responder.

― No, deja ya tus fantasías y más fetiches sobre incesto gay. Apuesto a que tu computadora está llena de esa mierda, asique, ¿Por qué no vas a verlo y me dejas en paz? ―Trató de defenderse, no le gustaba qué rumbo estaba tomando la conversación. O tal vez sí, pero era demasiado incómodo como para continuar con aquello.

― Hey, yo no soy el que la tiene dura. De eso te encargarías tú. ―Le respondió, jugando― ¿No es ese tu trabajo como puta? ¿Ponérmela dura?

― ¿Cuál es tu afán de ponerme apodos prostitutos? ¿Forma parte de tus fetiches? ―Cuestionó.

― En parte, sí.

Esa respuesta sincera lo sorprendió bastante, desconcertándolo hasta dejarlo sin saber que decir.

― Y nunca se me hubiera ocurrido lo del incesto gay ―Agregó el mayor, tomando del rostro al otro para acercarlo al de él.

El corazón de Dave empezó a latir con fuerza y sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes detrás de las gafas negras.

Uh, retira lo dicho. Puede que le guste esto. O por lo menos, eso le dice la excitación.

Agradeció el tener las gafas, porque su mirada solo oscilaba de los labios del contrario a sus ojos, y luego volvía a caer a sus labios que estaban tan malditamente cerca.

― Solo dije lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza ―Admitió tan solo por decir algo.

― Me doy cuenta. ―Su sonrisa pícara no prometía nada bueno.

Y al mismo tiempo, era la única persona que Dave conocía que podía darle un giro irónico y convertir las cosas nada buenas en lo más cool y extraño que se lo podría ocurrir.

Por ejemplo, ¿En qué momento se le pudo haber ocurrido que su hermano saltaría hacia arriba de la mesa y lo inmovilizaría contra la misma? No, nunca.

Tampoco se le hubiera ocurrido que esperaba que él otro no siguiera jodiendo como para dejarlo con ganas en la mitad.

Oh, esperen. ¿Mitad de qué? ¿Cuándo se había puesto a fantasear? Oh, dios.

Dave comprendió por fin a qué se refería su hermano cuando quiso decir que eran parecidos. Se refería a esto puntual.

Mierda.

Los dos querían lo mismo, y la situación solo les cedió el momento.

El de gorra se sentó arriba del rubio, sonriéndole con sorna. Volvió a tomarlo del rostro con una mano, mientras le sostenía las muñecas juntas e inutilizables con la otra. Le acarició la barbilla con los dedos, acercando su rostro al del menor.

― ¿Qué pasa, Dave?

El aludido trató de decir algo. Frunció el ceño, mas luego volvió a su expresión primaria de vulnerabilidad. Después volvió a intentar afirmarse, arrugando la nariz como si estuviese disgustado. Tampoco funcionó. Solo se le quedó mirando y gimió en respuesta.

Vio la expresión sorprendida por parte del mayor, por lo que decidió hacerle entender.

― Hey, genio, estás sentado sobre... uh.

― Ya lo sé, ¿Y? ―Le respondió, apretando más sus caderas contra las del contrario, sintiendo bien el bulto del más chico.

Dave se mordió el labio, evitando un gemido más. Los dedos que habían estado en su barbilla, subían por su cara hasta tomar los anteojos.

― ¡N-no!

Ya era tarde.

Sus ojos relucían sin el cristal polarizado con el vivo color del fuego, encendido como mil antorchas. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto a los ojos, podría sentir su cuerpo en llamas, encendidas por las mismas esferas que contagiaban toda la calentura acumulada en su mente.

Y después de eso, su hermano no pudo evitar juntar sus labios con los del chico de ojos llameantes.

El beso fue corto. Mientras duró, fue rápido y mojado, dándole más atención a descargar un poco de adrenalina y excitación en él, para poder continuar con las acciones lentas y molestas como antes.

Al separarse, un hilo de saliva dejó unidas sus bocas, rompiéndose en seguida y cayendo al costado de la boca de Dave, quien se relamió los labios saboreando el mismísimo gusto del pecado.

Y ambos pudieron ver que pensaban en lo mismo.

Santo y puto pecado deliciosamente extraño. Y rico. Y adictivo. Porque al segundo, sus bocas volvían a ser una.

Dave abrió las piernas, como si pidiera atención, la cual nunca llegó. Se distrajo un rato con la sensación y el sabor de la lengua del otro rubio dentro de la de él, palpando y lamiendo su boca como si de un dulce manjar se tratara.

Sin embargo, no pudo mantener mucho tiempo distraído, por lo que levantó las caderas en busca de la fricción que el cuerpo del mayor le podía proporcionar, el cual correspondió a sus movimientos.

No aguantó mucho con lo poco que tenía, quería más, por lo que rompió el beso e intentó reincorporarse, escapándose con facilidad de la mano que sostenía sus muñecas juntas para poder sacarse el cinturón y abrirse los pantalones.

― ¿Quieres seguir? ―El tono de burla molestó un poco al menor.

― ¿Crees que tengo ganas de terminar en el baño? ―Fue su respuesta, que intentó sonar cortante, mas el tono necesitado que le salió lo arruinó todo.

― No, creí que querrías negar eso de lo puta que eres. Pero mejor para mí si no lo niegas. ―Le dio otro beso corto, siguiendo a repartir besos mojados por el cuello.

― Mmh... Nunca dije que lo era. ―Intentó empujarlo lejos y en vez de eso ladeó la cabeza para que continuara.

― Nunca lo negaste.

― No soy una puta-ah... ―Se llevó los dedos a los labios, como si así pudiera volver a meter el gemido que se le escapó.

― Claro que no. ―El tono cargado de sarcasmo con que le hablaba le jodió más.

― E-en serio.

Su hermano juntó las frentes y pudo ver el brillo divertido en su mirada, a través de los lentes. Se mordió un dedo que ya estaba en su boca, con muchas ganas de darle un buen golpe y exigirle que siguiera.

Pero no, el otro sonrió y fue de vuelta a atacar su cuello, porque había sido muy evidente que era el punto débil del más chico.

Porque podía sentir todo, desde su lengua apenas mojando su piel hasta el más mínimo roce de sus labios. Y después, los dientes afilados rasgando un poco su piel, produciéndole un escalofrío que casi lo hace temblar por completo, plenamente entregado.

Dave intentó con manos torpes y mirada perdida terminar de sacarse la ropa. Solo logró los pantalones antes de que su hermano lo detuviera.

― Se te nota más grande con ropa interior de mujer. ―Lo molestó, sacándole la remera blanca y roja y lanzándola a un lado.

― Callate. Abstente de comentarios idiotas. ―Respondió, poniéndose tan rojo como la prenda que usaba.

― Cierto, ese es tú trabajo. ―Contentó sin inmutarse, siguiendo la línea del elástico con el índice.

― Que te calles.

― Más grande y necesitada.

― Que-cierres-tu-puta-boca.

― Más grande y necesitada, pero yo me ocupo de ello.

― ¿Es que no saber callarte por al menos un se...? Oh... Nghh... O-oye, bro...

El otro no le hizo caso, sin dejar de meter sus dedos por entre sus nalgas y acariciar sus muslos con roces sensuales y lentos.

― ¿Yo soy el que no puede mantener la boca cerrada?

― Ah... no es m-mi culpa... ―Farfulló excitado, recostándose nuevamente sobre la mesa y arqueándose rápidamente sobre la misma.

El mayor retiró la última prenda que le quedaba, procediendo a hacer lo mismo con él y a desnudarse.

Dave soltó un suspiro tembloroso al ver el imponente cuerpo de su hermano, como advirtiendo desde antemano que no iba a poder sentarse durante semanas enteras. Su cuerpo se notaba marcado por músculos firmes y su entrepierna... era proporcional a su gran cuerpo, por lo que se preguntó cómo iba a caberle dentro.

Luego recordó que ya no llevaba los anteojos puestos y que se había quedado mirándole un prolongado tiempo sin tener una manera de disimular. Eso fue lo que advirtió al encontrarse con la mirada color miel oscura.

Dave agradeció que no haya hecho ningún comentario sobre eso, mas casi fue peor lo que dijo entonces.

― Lámelos.

Y sus dedos estaban frente a su boca, esperando ser lubricados. Volvió a tragar saliva, sabiendo gracias a videos en páginas controversiales (de porno gay, claro) lo que pasaría después.

Lo miró a los ojos, como si necesitara confianza. Lo único que halló fue burla y desafío, lo que lo impulsó a demostrarle que si él quería ser una puta, él lo sería.

Abrió la boca y empezó a chupar, intentando lamerlos bien con el fin de hacer algo para que le doliera menos, o quizá, solo porque quería ver la cara de su hermano en aquel momento. Era de desconcierto y excitación, y eso le gustó más de lo que debería.

Lamió dedo por dedo, dejando toda la saliva que podía en ellos. Deslizaba la lengua lento, entrecerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor. Hum, hum, sabían a las papas fritas que estaba comiendo antes.

Una vez que el otro decidió que era suficiente, los dedos que antes lamia comenzaron a frotarse contra la entrada de su trasero, apretando el contorno sin entrar realmente, probando nada más con la punta.

― Bro... no joda-ah-s... ―Le dijo con impotencia.

Recibió una risita como respuesta, lo que hizo que Dave enrojeciera como tomate.

Nada de eso le importó una vez que los dedos estaban dentro. Pronto se olvidó del ardor previo, porque su excitación se veía por fin recompensada por aquellos dedos largos y grandes que llegaban hasta bien adentro con facilidad.

Dave gimió y su hermano lo dejó, acomodándose entre sus piernas con impaciencia. El menor se extrañó de lo callado que estaba. Esperaba bromas, comentarios irónicos y ofensivos, y hasta sobrenombres prostitutos. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Las miradas se volvieron a cruzar y Dave lo tomó del rostro, como si evaluara el punto de calentura en el que se encontraba el más grande. Oh, parecía demasiada. Se le escapó una sonrisa al ver un atisbo de vergüenza en el otro.

Pero aquello ocurrió en un segundo, ya que en el siguiente segundo, Dave estaba siendo penetrado.

Abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de éste. Podía sentir la respiración agitada del otro en su oído, lo cual lo hacía estremecerse. La lentitud con la cual el contrario estaba entrando en él lo hacía sentir como todo en él se rompía. Desde su cuerpo hasta el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Era grande, e incluso si le dolía, solo pensaba en tenerla hasta el fondo.

Gimió alto, dando a entender que necesitaba más. El mensaje fue comprendido, por lo que las estocadas empezaron a crecer en velocidad y profundidad, al igual que se oían más de sus ruidos que lo ponían en vergüenza. Poco le fue importando a medida que iba acercándose al orgasmo.

Dave abrió más las piernas mientras el otro empezaba a gemir. Pudo ver con claridad que había estado evitando gemir, cosa que lo enorgulleció ver que su hermano ya no podía mantenerse callado. Y junto con los sonidos de excitación que salieron de su boca, sintió como toda contención en él se iba a la mismísima mierda.

El mayor lo tomó posesivamente de la cintura, levantando un poco su cuerpo hasta poder ver al rubio más chico desde arriba. Su sonrisa afilada y el gruñido excitado que soltó aseguraron que Dave quedaría paralítico e infértil luego de esto.

La forma con la que reanudó las embestidas hicieron que Dave pudiera tocar el cielo con las manos. Ya no era un ritmo de velocidad constante, sino que todo se había vuelto errático y falto de toda cordura. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los gemidos altos de ambos y el ruido que hacían los cuerpos mojados al chocarse una y otra vez. Levemente, se oía el repetitivo crujir de la mesa.

Dave era capaz de distinguir cada movimiento dentro suyo: el entrar y salir de la erección del mayor, la cual estaba lubricada con su caliente liquido preseminal, que también sentía cuando salía del pene de su hermano y lo dejaba dentro, mojándolo, para luego escurrirse cada vez que salía de su cuerpo. Sentía también como el glande rozaba y arremetía siempre contra su próstata, que cada vez se ponía más y más sensible al repetitivo contacto. Y otro detalle que pudo discernir fue el cómo sus paredes internas se habían estirado y recibían todo el calor de miembro que entraba y salía y entraba y salía y entraba y salía y lo llevaba rápidamente a la locura.

Abrió más las piernas, sintiendo como el temblor que había comenzado en los muslos terminó por transmitirse a todo su cuerpo, húmedo de puro sudor y caliente como si fuera el fuego mismo que solo sus ojos eran capaces de transmitir.

Apretó sus dedos en los hombros de su hermano, su espalda volviéndose una curva perfecta al momento en que dio un último grito cargado de excitación, sintiendo su cuerpo alcanzar el punto máximo de placer.

El semen se desparramó por todo su vientre, salpicando al otro. Aun tenía leves espasmos mientras esperaba a que el otro acabara, cosa que ocurrió enseguida, llenándolo por completo de la misma esencia blanquecina.

Cuando su hermano salió de su interior, el semen se empezó a salir también, provocándole un estremecimiento involuntario.

― Hum...

Dave miró al más grande, quien lo escrutaba con la mirada, evaluándolo atento. No pudo evitar acercarse y tomarlo del rostro como antes y decir lo que nunca se atrevía a decir.

― Te quiero.

Dave quería decirlo porque nunca lo había dicho. Siempre se estaban molestando y gastando bromas, muy de vez en cuando, de mal gusto. Es por eso que nunca le decía cuanto realmente lo admiraba.

Pudo ver la perplejidad en el rostro de su hermano, porque realmente no se lo esperaba.

Después sonrió y le dijo:

― Deja de decir mariconadas y vamos a dormir, estoy hecho mierda.

Dave no tuvo tiempo para decepcionarse, ya que lo que no dijo con las palabras lo compensó con un beso tierno en la frente.

― Nunca hables de esto. ―Le susurró en plan mafioso, como si aquellos actos completamente gays no deberían salir del rectángulo de aquella mesa.

― Jamás, bro.

Luego de eso, el mayor se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto.

― ¡Hey! ¿Piensas dejarme aquí?

― ¿Necesitas una silla de ruedas? Acostúmbrate a disimular estas cosas, porque espero que mañana aguantes más.

― ¿Mañana?

Y Dave tuvo la certeza de que sería una semana agotadora, llena de más sexo incestuoso entre burlas fetichistas y gemidos en privado.


End file.
